One Step At A Time
by Torysaurus
Summary: Set just two months before the wedding, Bella catches Edward with Alice. So does Jasper. Can two broken hearts help mend each other, even if it's just one step at a time?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything it all belongs to the renowned genius Stephenie Meyer (unless I make something up)

Prologue

As I stared into my love's face my memories of _his_ crooked smile and _his_ dazzling eyes all just melted away. Then suddenly cold hard lips crushed onto mine and my problems and worries vanished from my conscious mind, I even forgot my own name. Everything was perfect until I saw _his_ ugly, hurt reflection behind me.


	2. Behind His Eyes

Behind His Eyes

BPOV

"Edward?" I said groggily still disoriented from sleep.

"Right here, love" I heard behind me. I turned and stared into Edward's eyes and saw something different in them but disregarded it because I was still tired. I snuggled into his stony, perfect chest until I heard the door open and someone barge in.

"Get up sleepy head! We've got shopping to do!" Alice practically shouted in my ear while glancing briefly at Edward.

"I don't want to! Edward!"

"If you don't get up **right** now I will drag you out of bed" She threatened while yanking the covers off of me.

"Fine I'm up, I'll go!" I grumbled grabbing my toiletries bag and heading to the bathroom to have a human minute. As I turned on the shower I tried to figure out what was different about Edward. Alice seemed different too, but I couldn't put my finger on what was bothering me. I finished my shower realizing I forgot clothes and was just about to call Alice when I saw an outfit on the sink waiting for me. It was a dark electric blue baby doll top with tight black leggings and black beaded sandals. Nothing I would call sensible considering I'll be walking for quite a while, but Alice is Alice and the outfit is cute.

When I stepped out of the bathroom and was walking towards the stairs I bumped into Jasper. I saw his eyes and couldn't find myself to look away.

"Sorry. You okay?" He asked.

"Fine. Fine I'm fine."After he finally looked away and I got my will power back I couldn't help but think how handsome and sweet Jasper is all the way down the stairs. I was broken out of my reverie when I heard laughter coming from the living room. When I came to the bottom of the stairs I got the worst feeling in the pit of my stomach at what I saw.

**A:N Sorry for the cliff hanger but I couldn't resist. Please comment and I don't mind flames as long as they aren't too harsh.**


	3. Hollow Promises

Hollow Promises

BPOV

I was broken out of my reverie when I heard laughter coming from the living room. When I came to the bottom of the stairs I got the worst feeling in the pit of my stomach at what I saw. Alice was sitting in Edward's lap caressing his ear with her teeth seductively and Edward had one hand up the back of Alice's shirt and the other was on the back of her neck pulling her face closer to his. A sob escaped from me and they turned to looked at me and I ran upstairs. I got to what **was** my and Edward's room, locked the door and broke into pieces. I couldn't stop crying. Then Edward started banging on the door.

"Bella, honey, open the door I can explain!" He cried pleadingly.

"No!" I screamed. Could he blame me? I just caught him getting hot and heavy with his "sister".

"Bella please just open the door!"

"NO! Was I just a toy? Your gal pal? Did you think I could handle this calm and collected? Or did your think our love was a joke?"

"No! No, never Bella! Why would you say that?"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I've had just about enough of you!" After I said that I got up from the bed, Edward still banging on the door, and made way to the bathroom. I flipped on the light switch and strolled over to the toilet. I took a deep breath and slid off my engagement ring and dropped it in the toilet. I had my hand on the handle when Edward crashed through the door looking frantic. He spotted with a confused exspression. He rushed over to me, but by then the toilet had already flushed.

"The wedding's off" I said darkly while he just stared at the toilet dumbfounded not comprehending what I did. I walked out of his room and passed Alice and Jasper's room wondering if he knew what happened when I noticed the door was open. I peeked in and saw Jasper sitting on the bed, his head down and just about everything breakable was on the floor in pieces. I stepped inside quietly and sat on the bed. Jasper still hadn't moved. Then I did something neither of us expected. I wrapped my arms around him and layed my head on his shoulder. What suprised me more than my affection was Jasper's reaction. He pulled me in his lap and into an embrace stronger than my own. Then I started silently crying and Jasper just rubbed my back.We stayed like that for who knows how long until I pulled back.

"I have to go home."I said with, shockingly, sorrow obvious in my voice.

"I'll walk you to your car. I know you've had an awful day and all, but I just wanted to thank you."

"It was no problem. I just didn't want you to be sad, atleast not by yourself." I said jokingly. He chuckled. We got up and walked hand in hand to my truck.

**A:N R&R please!**


	4. Breaking Thin Ice

Breaking Thin Ice

BPOV

On my way home, I couldn't stop thinking of Jasper's parting words. He had said "Thank you for what you did today, I've never been with anyone like you, not even Alice is quite as kindhearted as you are. I'll make sure nothing ever happens to you, and I'll make sure I'm very clear about that with Edward".At first I thought it was simply a sweet, brotherly statement, now I don't know what to say about it. I'm pretty sure he meant that things were going to brutal at the Cullen household. Next thing I knew I was pulling up in Charlie's driveway. I decided for dinner I would make fajitas, they were a quick fix that I would be distracted by because if I didn't focus I slice my finger open. I was in the middle of sautéing the vegetables when Charlie came in.

"Hey Bells, dinner smells good."

"Thanks Dad." I said with a sniffle because my nose was running from crying and the steam coming off the vegetables.

"What's the matter, honey?"Then I lost it and blubbered an explanation of what happened today, minus the part about Jasper. For a minute I was the one calming him down because Charlie's not much younger than Harry Clearwater was and I didn't think his face being purple from rage was helping any. He just kept screaming.

"Alice? Sweet Alice? I can't believe she would do something like this! Edward either! Not a month away from the wedding!"Then I smelled something burning.

"Shit."I mumbled too low for Charlie to hear and went over to turn off the stove and get out some flour tortillas. Finally, after a while, Charlie calmed down and we ate in silence. He told me he would do the dishes tonight and I didn't protest, I just told him I was going to bed. I grabbed my toiletries bag and headed to the bathroom for a hot shower.

**Later that night**

I couldn't stop thinking of Jasper, his voice, his hair, his eyes. I got up from my bed and started pacing. All of a sudden a realization occurred. Well two actually. First, what if Jake found out! What if he already knows! That would be a disaster! Secondly, fretting over _him_, I couldn't bear to say _his_ name anymore, was exactly what I did when I realized I love _him_! OH. MY. GOD. I am in love with JASPER!! Oh sure, there's nothing wrong with that, he's only my ex-fiancé's BROTHER. What surprises me is that deep down I don't care, that no matter what I'll still love him. I've got to set things straight tomorrow and confront him. I walk to my window and slam it shut and lock it for fear of Ed- _him _trying to come in. As I drift asleep I thought I saw something white flash by the window, but I'm too far down into the clutches of sleep to care. That night I dreamt of Jasper Whitlock.

**A:N So what do you guys think? Please comment. I'll be working hard.**


	5. The Hardest Words To Say

The Hardest Words To Say

BPOV

That night I dreamt of Jasper Whitlock.

_Jasper was sitting on a mattress in a sea of tears. He was alone and was looking down as if he were unwanted, unloved. "Jasper." I called out to him. He looked up at me with so much sadness and love in his eyes. It was then I realized there was a storm. "Jasper!" I called louder this time. All of a sudden waves were crashing around me and I didn't have anything to hold onto. Desperate I tried to reach out to him. "Jasper! Jasper I love y-"abruptly I was cut of by a wave and I couldn't resurface. I knew I was drowning, but I couldn't do anything but drift. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was angry yellow eyes and a pale face, surrounded by bronze hair._

I woke up panting in a cold sweat. I went over the details of the dream in my head and confirmed what I had suspected; I was in love with Jasper Whitlock. I grabbed my toiletries bag and headed to the bathroom. After brushing my teeth I decided to take a hot shower. I got out, got dressed, and rushed through breakfast so I could get to the Cullen's house. I left a note for Charlie saying I had some things to clear up and I'd be back whenever. I was pushing my truck to its limits trying to get to the house. When I finally got there after what seemed like forever I tripped over my feet trying to rush up the front porch steps, but I just brushed it off and kept going. I knocked on the door, not wanting to be rude by barging in, and guess who opened the door? That's right, Edward.

"Bella!" He said, surprise thick in his tone, "I'm so glad you're here I know you must be mad at me bu-"

I caught him off guard by saying "I'm not here to see **you**."

"What?"

"I said I'm not here to see **you**"

"O-Okay, come in."He stuttered. Edward, stuttering. I had to work to contain my laughter.

"Where is Jasper?"

"Jasper? What do you want with him?"

"I'm pretty sure you lost your rights of control of what I do yesterday! Now, where is Jasper?"

"Back porch. He's on the swing." He said defeated. I walked through the kitchen to get to the door and walked outside. Sure enough, Jasper was sitting there in all his glory.

"Hi Jasper," I said quietly. He looked up startled. "I wanted to talk to you. I've been meaning to tell you something."

"Bella why are you so anxious? You can tell me anything." I was surprised by his statement.

"Jasper, after what happened yesterday, we can't stay just mutual friends. Not when one of us wants more…." I trailed off.

"Bella what are you saying?" He said standing up to move closer to me. I noticed his hurt expression and realized he thought I was trying to tell him we can't be together so I quickly started to finish what I was saying.

"Jasper after yesterday and the dream I had last night we can't be like this and I only have three more words to say to you." He was now close enough I could smell his scent. I took a deep breath to prepare myself so I could tell him the hardest words I ever had to say. "Jasper Whitlock Hale, I love you."


	6. Made To Love

Made To Love

BPOV

"Jasper Whitlock Hale, I love you." Then I braced myself for what might happen next. Would he be mad, happy? I just didn't know. Then I got a strong feeling of lust that I know wasn't mine. Jasper leaned in and kissed me! He actually kissed. I know we were moving fast, but I was happy. It was nothing like kissing Edward (yes I can say his name now). When I kissed Edward it was soft, gentle, and cautious. When I kiss Jasper, even if it's light like now, there is so much passion and love evident. I pulled back for a breath and was about to lean back in for a more passionate kiss when he told me,

"Let's finish this conversation in privacy." Then he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I just laughed as he picked me up and swooped me into his room and shut the door. Before we got too intimate for me to think I asked,

"What about Alice?"

He told me "What about her?"

"Did you two break up?"

"Yes love, we are no longer together. She's with Edward now."

"Okay" After I said that I leaned in and started kissing him softly. He put one hand on the back of my neck and the other on the small of my back. I put my hands in his hair as the kiss deepened. Then I started doing a most unexpected thing. I pulled my hands away from his hair and moved them down to the front of his shirt and started undoing the buttons. He slid the hand on my back under my shirt and I shivered happily. I tore off his shirt after I unclasped the last button and he pulled my own shirt over my head and tossed it. We let our hands roam each other's bodies only stopping our kissing briefly so I could catch my breath. I started to undo his belt buckle in the heat of the moment and Jasper pulled away.

"I think we should slow down."

I pouted and told him "Neither of us is with someone and I did this with Edward quite a bit."

"You and Edward were engaged to be married."

"Why can't we be" I blurted out before I thought about what I said. He sighed and got up, put his shirt on and handed me mine.

"Bella, I love you with all of my heart and I would love to be with you it's just I was thinking, what would Charlie think if you got engaged again right after you broke up with Edward?"

"He'd think I was a slut." I said miserably.

"No! That's not what I meant! He would think you did it just to help yourself get over him. And since I'm his brother he wouldn't be all that happy either." I got to thinking after he said that, what if we got engaged, but just waited until a lot later to tell Charlie?

"Jasper, what if we got engaged and just waited a few months to tell Charlie?"

"Well, hmm, I really don't see a reason why not. Tell you what tomorrow come over and we'll talk to Carlisle about this."

"Sounds good to me, wanna pick up where we left of?" I said raising my eyebrows suggestively. As a response he leaned in and kissed me passionately.

**A:N So, what do you guys think should happen next. I've already got a surprise planned for you all but what do you think Edward and Alice should do?**


	7. Realization

Realizations

BPOV

As a response he leaned in and kissed me passionately. I pushed him over, causing him to lie down, without breaking the kiss. I sat on his hips my legs on either side of him and ran my fingers through his soft golden hair. I slowly broke away and smiled. Jasper smiled back a breath taking, crooked grin. Then he leaned up and whispered seductively in my ear,

"I'll have a surprise waiting for you tomorrow night." And for once I didn't care about getting a surprise as long as I got to spend time with my angel. We got up and walked hand in hand to my truck and we kissed before we parted. I turned on the radio and started singing along,

No matter what you say about love  
I keep coming back for more  
Keep my hand in the fire  
Sooner or later I get what I'm asking for

No matter what you say about life  
I learn every time I bleed  
The truth is a stranger  
Soul is in danger I gotta let my spirit be free  
To admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind  
Sorry but I have to move on and leave you behind

I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realized nothings broken  
No need to worry about everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction  
I loved you once needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo  
Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you (I'll always have you)

Sick of playing all of these games  
It's not about taking sides  
When I looked in the mirror didn't deliver  
It hurt enough to think that I could stop  
Admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind  
Sorry but I've gotta be strong and leave you behind

I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize nothings broken  
No need to worry about everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction  
I loved you once needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo  
Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you (I'll always have you)

If I live every moment  
Won't change any moment  
Still a part of me in you  
I will never regret you  
Still the memory of you  
Marks everything I do, oh

I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize nothings broken (yeah)  
No need to worry about everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction (don't look back)  
I loved you once needed protection (no, no)  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo

I can't waste time so give it a moment (I can't waste time)  
I realized nothings broken  
No need to worry about everything I've done (no need to worry)  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction (don't you ever look back)  
I loved you once needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo  
Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you

Then I started to cry because I realized that's exactly how I felt about Edward. I loved him and he left his mark on me, but I had to move on


	8. Telling Charlie, Jake's Reaction

Telling Charlie

BPOV

When I got home I started making steak and potatoes because I was going to breaking it to Charlie I was seeing Jasper. I was starting to plate everything when he walked in.

"Wow Bells that looks great!" He exclaimed.

"Thanks Dad." I told with a bright smile. I waited for us to start eating before I started talking.

"Dad there is something I need to tell you." Charlie swallowed and paused before asking,

"What is it Bell?"

"Dad I know I just broke it off with Edward and that this is going kind of fast but, I'm already seeing someone again." I tensed while I waited for his response. He seemed…. Thoughtful like he was just letting it all soak in, which I thought was good.

"Well, Bella, I think it's good that your not dwelling on this too much, but are you sure you are ready for another relationship this soon? And who is this kid? Anyone I know?" I chose my word carefully at this point, trying not to set him off.

"To answer your first question yes, I think I'm ready and he's willing to take it as slow as I like. You should know though I'm not sure you do. His name is Jasper….. he's Edward's brother." I winced as I said that last part waiting for the explosion I knew would come.

"Isabella Marie Swan! I cannot believe what I'm hearing! Are you insane or stupid!? Are just playing around with him to try and hurt Edward? I can't believe you would be so stup-" He cut himself off because I got up and left the house crying. I hopped into my truck and just drove, drove as fast as I could. I was surprised when I found myself at La Push, but not surprised enough to stop crying. I parked on First Beach and started walking until I found my and Jake's log. I sat down and just bawled. I cried rivers of tears. Then it started too rain and I felt two hot arms pick me up. I looked up and saw what I thought I would never see again: Jacob Black. The sight of him just made me cry harder. He took me to his house and set me down on the couch, then left and brought back a towel because I was soaked through and through. I didn't realize how cold it was until Jake picked me up, now I couldn't stop shivering or my tears.

"Bella, what's going on? I know this isn't because I left."

"Edward cheated on me." I said quietly while standing up.

"He did? Oh my gosh Bella! This is so great! I hate the bloodsucker for hurting you, but now we can be togeth-"

"Jake stop, I' m not crying over that and I still can't be with you."

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm seeing someone else." His expression was one that could break hearts. "Look Jake, I'm sorry, but the truth is even if I was still available I wouldn't go out with you. You're my best friend; it would really awkward for me."

"I get, I guess. Who are ya going out with anyway?"

"That I refuse to tell you because that's why I ran off and was crying earlier."

"He made you cry?"

"No! Charlie became furious and yelled at me. He even called me stupid and an idiot." I said the last part in hushed tones.

"No. No, Charlie wouldn't do that. He called you stupid?" He said not quite grasping what I told him.

"And an idiot." His expression was murderous.

"Who would make Charlie so angry he'd call you stupid?!"

"Jasper." I murmured so quietly I wasn't sure he'd heard me.

"Who's Jasper, some kind of convict?"

"No Jake, he's Edward's brother." I said with pain evident in my eyes and my voice. After I said brother Jake started trembling violently. I screamed and darted out of the house in terror. I got to my car, luckily, without tripping and cranked the car. It stalled for a second then roared to life. I sped off and as I crossed where I imagined the boundary line was I heard an agonizing howl. I sped to the Cullens' house praying that they didn't go hunting.

**A:N Well do you like it? Still open for votes on Edward and Alice's reaction to Jasper and Bella's relationship**


	9. Pouring Out Our Hears

Pouring Out Our Hearts

BPOV

I sped to the Cullens' house praying they didn't go hunting. When I arrived at my destination I thanked the good the Lord because the lights were on in some of the rooms. I sprinted to the door, tripping only once, and beat my fist so hard against the door I thought for a moment I might leave a hole. When the door opened Jasper stood before me. I threw my arms around him and started crying because of what happened in La Push.

"Bella, honey, what's the matter? Why do I feel terrified?" I didn't respond I just cried harder. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to the couch in the living room and held me until I calmed down, naturally that is. I told him what happened with Charlie and he nodded, understanding. I took a deep breath mentally preparing myself to tell him what happened in La Push.

"After Charlie called me stupid I ran out the door crying. I got in my truck and just drove. I found myself at First Beach. I found the log where I first met Jake and sat down and cried. After a while it started raining and Jake found me. He took me to his house and we talked. I told him what happened with Edward and he was ecstatic. He said he hated Edward for hurting me like that, but he started rambling that now I wasn't with Edward and now we could finally be together. I told we'd never be like that because, even if I was available, he'd just be my best friend. He told me understood sort of. Then I told what happened at Charlie's and he couldn't believe it. He asked me who would make him angry enough to call me stupid. After I told him you were Edward's brother, he lost it. He started shaking violently. I just ran to my truck and drove here; I didn't know what else to do." I concluded. Jasper just looked thoughtful. Finally, he spoke,

"I'm proud of you for coming here and for telling me. I love you so much, I don't deserve you."

"Don't say that. Edward said that all the time, besides, I'm giving myself in." He looked at me puzzled "You now have my heart and my soul and there is nothing that can separate us." I said with so much honesty and love I thought I might burst.

"There is something I want to do." He said and scooped me up and took me to his room. He set me down and went to his night stand to grab something. He stood in front of me and got down on one knee never breaking eye contact with me. I gasped and teared up as I realized what he was doing. He grabbed my hands with his, looking at me love in his eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I know we've hardly been together a week and that this is moving fast, but would you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Jasper Whitlock, would you be my wife?"

I thought deeply about my decision, took a deep breath and answered. "I will" He smiled so big it looked like it hurt. I smiled back and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. I pushed him so that he was standing. For a minute he frowned, but I stood up and jumped up curling my legs around his waist and I put my hands in his hair. He spun around and I opened my eyes briefly and noticed I was looking at a mirror. Everything was perfect until I saw his ugly, hurt reflection behind me.


	10. Bliss

Bliss

BPOV

Everything was perfect until I saw _his_ ugly, hurt reflection behind me. Edward. I hated him for what he did to me and I wanted revenge, I also wanted Jasper. I decided I would get both in one night. I slowly crawled down from Jasper, pretending I didn't see Edward, and broke the kiss. I pushed him over onto the bed and crawled onto the bed as seductively as I could. Then I placed my legs on either side of his hips and started kissing him again. My hands went straight to the buttons on his shirt and he didn't stop me. I tore off his shirt and he removed mine. This time when started to go for his belt he didn't do anything except reach for the button on my pants. He was moving slowly and seductively as was I. I got his button and zipper undone and started removing his pants revealing silky, navy blue boxers. He removed my own pants with his teeth. I let my hands roam his perfectly sculpted chest. We then 'celebrated' our engagement for the rest of the night.

When I woke up in the morning I saw two beautiful golden eyes staring at me. I smiled and sat up. I wished I hadn't. I rushed to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet while poor Jasper held my hair back the whole time. I felt miserable for the rest of the day. I was throwing up constantly and Jasper stuck with me the entire time. I loved him so much. I called Charlie and told him I was okay. He apologized for yelling at me and he said he'd support me and Jasper. I told Jasper what Charlie said and he was really happy.

"Bella, I think we should talk to Carlisle about your vomiting."

"Fine, I just want it to stop. Let's go." Jasper picked me gently and we drove to the hospital. Jasper checked me in and we waited for Carlisle. We were finally led to an examination room and Carlisle. "Hello Bella, Jasper." He greeted, "What seems to be the problem?"

"I've throwing up a lot and I have a bad migraine."

"Alright, take this cup to the bathroom and urinate in it. I'll run some tests." So I peed in the cup, handed it to Carlisle, blushing furiously, and Jasper and I waited for Carlisle to return. When he came back with the results he seemed to be amazed by the information on the page.

"Carlisle," I piped up, "before you tell us the results there is something we need to tell you. Jasper and I are engaged."

"Well then I suppose I can congratulate you both on two accounts."

"Why do say that?"

"Bella, I don't know how to tell you this, but you're pregnant."

**A:N Sorry for the short chapter and the cliff hanger. Please review. By the way, I not writing any more until I get some votes on Edward's and Alice's reaction**


	11. See My Side

Patches

BPOV

"Bella, you're pregnant." I thought about what Carlisle said for a minute before it finally sank in.

"Pregnant? Are you sure? There has to be some sort of error. How is this possible?"

"Simple really, you let Jasper get in your pants and now you're stuck with it." I heard a familiar voice behind me say. I whirled around to see who it was, even though I already knew. When I turned I was face-to-face with a **very** angry Edward. Alice, who seemed to be having an internal conflict at the moment, was with him.

"Why are you here? I don't want you anymore! It was obvious you didn't want me anymore! And anyways, who said I never wanted a baby? If it's with someone I love then I'm not **stuck** with it am I Edward? I'm going have this baby and cherish it, love it more than **anything**, Edward Cullen. Now get the hell out!" I finished fuming and was proud of myself.

"Why should I? You obviously don't control me, or have any self control." He said haughtily. I was about to open my mouth when Jasper spoke up, his tone dark and serious.

"Listen to me _brother_; you don't have many friends or allies right now. So I suggest you leave my fiancé at this very moment or Emmett and I will have a word with you at the house." Edward turned on his heel and left Alice following, what seemed like, unwillingly.

"Alice wait, I want to talk to you." Her eyes seemed to brighten when I said this and she walked over to me. "Is Edward still outside?" She shook her head no. "Now Alice, I've been extremely angry with Edward, but not you quite as much. Tell me right now the truth of what happened." She took an unnecessary deep breath and started to speak.

"Edward was acting really funny that day. I was concerned and started to ask him, you know, if he was alright, was something bugging him. Then he leaned in and kissed me. At first I was infuriated, then he did it again more passionately and my will crumbled. That was when you walked in and I realized what I had done. He used me Bella, used me and now that he was caught he started to cling to me like white on rice. I hated it, I wanted him to go away for making me do such a horrible thing to you. I really care about you and love you Bella, will you forgive me?" I looked into her eyes and saw nothing but love, compassion, and sincerity. I pulled her into a hug.

"Yes Alice, I forgive you with all of my heart." Then I pulled back with my hands on her shoulders and asked with a grin, "Now when are we going to go shopping for this wedding and baby of mine?" She squealed and pulled me into a tight hug while I just laughed.

**A:N I know it has been a while and I'm sorry but I needed more votes before I could write. What do you think? Oh and start sending in baby names!!**


	12. Letting Go and Moving On

Letting Go and Moving On

BPOV

She squealed and pulled me into a tight hug while I just laughed. I looked over at Jasper to see how he was handling this and saw he was laughing at Alice's reaction. That just made me laugh harder.

"Come on if we go shopping now we can have more time to go to the stores if we leave now because we are closer. Jasper, would you mind dropping us off at Port Angeles and leaving my turbo in the parking lot?"

"No problem, just keep her safe." She nodded and we headed to the car. Jasper dropped us of and we started to shop around some bakeries when I heard a nasally voice behind me.

"Hey Bella, I heard you and Edward broke off the wedding. That's so sad. Oh well, at least he's back on the market. It wasn't very nice of you to keep him all to yourself; you have to learn to share." After Lauren said that her and Jessica, who was with her at the time, started to laugh.

"Oh, well if I were you, I wouldn't go out with him. The wedding was cancelled because Edward cheated on me with a bitchy out of town whore who looked remarkably like you. I'm already engaged again and pregnant with a new man though so I don' really care who or what you do."

"Who's the new fiancé? Is he your imaginary friend?" Jessica sneered.

"Shut up you frizzy haired, stuck up jackass. It's a shame the only way you can go on with your life is by lying to yourself. Now get out of my face."

Then Alice piped up, "By the way, if we hear any sort of news buzzing around Forks when we get back, what happens to you won't be a pretty sight." Alice growled menacingly. After they ran away Alice and I started cracking up.

"Bella that was great! I didn't know you had it in you!" I smiled for two reasons. One, because I did have it in me. Two because I had finally let go, I didn't know I was holding on but after I told off Lauren and Jessica I felt a weight lift off of me.

"Come on, we're wasting time. We still have a lot of shopping to do. You want to check out this bakery?" I asked Alice.

"I'm pretty sure we'll find something." She said tapping her temple. I laughed and walked inside. After about thirty seconds I saw the perfect cake. It was a round, white, butter cream cake with four tiers. It had pearls beaded around the surface and a dark, pink ribbon at the base of each tier. There were also pink roses strategically placed on the cake.

"Alice I want that one. It's so beautiful."

"Told you we'd find something I'll go order it. When's the wedding day?"

"August 20. I know that's only two months away, but you're super Alice." She laughed and went to the register. After we left the bakery we went to some dress shops and found some brides maids' dresses. They were blue, sleeveless, floor length, satin dresses that were breath taking. They had a bow under the left breast region.

"Alice, before you buy them I need to call Angela. I want her to be a bride's maid. Do you have a cell phone?"

"Yeah here you go. That's really sweet of you."

"Thanks for taking all of this so well, I know it must be hard for you."

"That's alright. Here go ahead and call. She'll be excited and agree if you call right now." I dialed Angela's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello, Angela speaking."

"Hey Angela, it's Bella."

"Oh hey Bella, I heard what happened. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Ang; I'm still getting married just to someone else. I was wondering if you'd be a bride's maid."

"Oh I'd love that! When is the big day?"

"August 20. Oh and don't tell anyone yet because I haven't told Charlie."

"Sure no problem, oh and by the way I'm five foot eight and I where a size five incase your buying dresses."

"Thanks, I am. Bye!"

"Bye Bella!"

"Hey Alice, did you hear Angela's sizes?"

"Sure did, I'll go buy the dresses. Who are your other bride's maids?"

"You, Esme, and Rosalie is my maid of honor."

"Really? Okay." We left that shop and went to find the car so we wouldn't have to lug around the dresses or mess them up. On our way to the car we passed a dress shop and in the display was a wedding gown that I loved. It was strapless and lacey with pearls beaded throughout the upper half. The bottom half was smooth satin with a beautiful train.

"Alice look! It's so beautiful!"

"Wow Bella it's wonderful! Let's go see if they have it in your size!" We went in and lucked out big time. It was relatively cheap, came in my size, and it came with a hair piece. We went to the car with our dresses happy with our success.

**A:N Hey what do you think? If you want pictures of all the wedding stuff send me your e-mail and I'll send it to you. I still need baby names so vote now. How many babies should Bella have? Please respond! Siren**


	13. Young and In Love

Young and In Love

BPOV

We went to the car with our dresses happy with our success. On our way home Alice called Charlie to tell him I'd be spending the rest of the week at her house with just the girls. At first he wasn't happy, but then we explained how Edward used Alice and it wasn't her fault. He agreed eventually. I thanked Alice when we got home then went to the bathroom to throw up. I had done well at Port Angeles, I didn't throw up once. I found Jasper on the back porch deep in thought. I walked silently up to him and sat down in his lap. He looked at me and smiled.

"So, how'd it go? Did you find anything?" He asked.

"We had a productive day. We found a cake, bride's maids' dresses, and my dress and hair piece."

"Sounds like you were busy. Want to go upstairs?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed and nodded 'yes.' We went to his, no, our room and made love. I thought it was slightly awkward since I was carrying life. I was happy I was having a baby with this man; he was so good to me. A little later I was thinking about names.

"Jasper, what are we going to name our baby?"

"Whatever you want, love."

"If it's a girl I like Annabelle Rhain, or Riley Hope. What do you think?"

"I think it's beautiful."

"If it's a boy Colin David, or Lucian Wyatt, or maybe Hayden Isaac. Which do you like? And you have to pick at least one."

"I like Colin David, Lucian Wyatt, and Annabelle Rhain. How does that sound?"

"I like the sound of that. Let's go look up what each name means!" I ran to computer and typed the names one by one in a baby name search engine. "Jasper come look at this! Colin is a form of Nicholas, David means beloved, Lucian means light, Wyatt means son of Guy, Annabelle means gracious beauty, and Rhain means blessing from above. Wow. I love these names. What would do if we had multiples?

"I would cry because joy and love them all." I walked over to him and kissed him. Then I looked at the clock, saw that it was 9:30pm and decided it was bedtime.

"I am going to bed. Where am I sleeping?"

"With me silly. Alice!" Just at that moment Alice dragged me to my and Jasper's room.

"Here put this on and please don't argue." I looked at what she had given me and raised my eyebrows. It was a silky, navy night gown that stopped mid-thigh and had black lace across the top. It also dipped down quite low.

"Whatever you say." I said still shocked. I slipped it on, surprised that it comfortable. "Thanks Alice, for everything." She smiled and walked out calling Jasper. He came in bringing in a strong a wave of love and lust. We made love until 11pm. Then I fell asleep and dreamt of my babies. I woke up and sat up slowly. I was doing good so far, and then I swung my feet over the edge of the bed. I stood up and made my way to the bathroom and took a nice, hot shower. I was walking to my room wrapped in a towel when I felt something cold cover my mouth. I tried to look behind me in my peripherals and all I saw was bronze hair.

**A:N Do you guys like it? And do you like the baby names? I was up all night trying to find something that sounded nice with Lucian. Oh and I know none of you sent in Colin David but he's a very close friend of mine who I care very much about. He's also a Twilight lover. He's kind of like my Jacob. **


	14. Uninvited

Uninvited

BPOV

I tried to look behind me in my peripherals and all I saw was bronze hair. I started thrashing when I noticed where I was…. _his bedroom. _Edward ripped off my towel and when he busy trying to get his pants off I screamed and ear-piercing, bloodcurdling scream he growled at me and was about to _hit_ my stomach when Jasper snarled and threw him against the wall, Edward's collar balled up in his fist. I sat down on the floor shaking violently and was wet and naked, not able to hear what Jasper was saying. Esme came over to me wrapped me in my towel and picked me up. She took me into her room where Alice was waiting with clothes.

"Bella I'm so sorry I should've seen this coming. I-"

"It's okay Alice, he made a split decision. It's fine." I got dressed and went to go downstairs. On my way to the stairwell I passed Carlisle's office. I heard him saying,

"Edward! I honestly thought you were mature and had gotten over this. I was disappointed enough when you used Alice like that, but this?! This is attempted **rape** Edward! You have to leave. Leave now because this is totally unacceptable. I never want to hear from you, I better not hear you trying to go near Bella either! Now LEAVE!" I quickly started to go down stairs to avoid Edward and all I saw was a white blur. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of cereal. After I finished that I fell asleep on the love seat. When I woke up I stretched and noticed something different. I looked down and noticed there was a small baby bump where there used to be just air. I screamed and all of a sudden the entire Cullen family was around me asking what the matter was. I just pointed to my belly and they all gasped.

"I think because they are part vampire they are developing extremely fast. I'll take you to the hospital and give you an ultrasound." Carlisle said. I nodded and we all went to the hospital. When we were all about to get in the car Alice's eyes clouded over.

"Triplets! Bella! You're having triplets! This is so exciting! You're going to have two boys and a girl!" Alice squealed. I felt my face pale and I knew I was about to faint. "Jasper catch her she's going to faint in a few seconds. The last thing I felt before I slipped into darkness was two, cold, strong arms. When I woke up I saw Jasper's concerned face staring at me. He smiled when he saw my eyes.

"Well at least we know what we're going name our babies. Can we stop by Charlie's to tell about the engagement after I change into a looser shirt?"

"Yes love, I already changed the things that were ordered to two weeks from today. Alice is going to get your dress altered a little, now go change I'll be right here." I got changed and we drove to Charlie's. I knocked on the door and Charlie opened it with a surprised expression.

"Hey Bells, I'm assuming your Jasper, what are you two doing here?"

"We have something we need to tell you. We're engaged to be married two weeks from today."

"What? No! Get your stuff and get out!"

"Okay, I'll go get my stuff. Jasper wait by the car, I got it." I trudged up the stairs, I expected this. I put a few things in my duffel bag, grabbed some cash, and went back downstairs my head held high.

"Good-bye Charlie. You'll never hear from me or your grand children." I said and left him with a shocked expression. Jasper drove me by Angela's house to tell her about the date change and then went home. I found Alice and told her,

"Alice, I trust you. Will you buy all the other things for the wedding in good taste? The only thing specific I ask you to get is for the bouquet get pink roses, freesia, and burgundy calla lilies."

"No problem Bella. I know you must be exhausted." After that I went to find Rosalie. I looked in the garage and found her polishing her car.

"Rosalie?" She looked up, "I know we haven't quite gotten along, but would you be my maid of honor?"

**A:N I hope you guys liked it. Please review and give me some ideas of what should happen next!**


	15. Kickers

Kickers

BPOV

"Rosalie?" She looked up, "I know we haven't quite gotten along, but would you be my maid of honor?" She seemed to be shocked into silence. "Rosalie?"

"Oh my gosh, Bella are you sure? I've bean so mean to you, I'm so happy you've given me a second chance. Of course, I'd love to be your maid of honor!" She wrapped her arms me and I was happy. Then all of a sudden she pulled back and looked down at my stomach.

"What? What is it? What is the matter?"

"Your babies, one of them kicked me. Bella! Your babies kicked!" I put my hands on my belly and felt another kick.

"Wow." I said quietly. Then before I could blink I was surrounded by three, gushing, female vampires all squealing about the babies kicking. After some of the excitement died down I went to find Jasper and tell him. Before I could reach for the door knob he found me.

"Bella, what's all the commotion about?"

"The babies are kicking." He put his cool hand on my stomach and smiled when he felt the kick. "I can't wait for the big day. We'll our honey moon after, then the babies. It will be wonderful."

"Just don't be too harsh on Annabelle when she gets her first date. The boys either. We both now the fathers are always over protective."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." I laughed at him and then rushed to the bathroom so I could blow chunks. Jasper held my hair the whole time. I rinsed my mouth out with water and told him thank you.

"I'm going to go to bed. I've had a long day and it is 9:30. Good night."

**One week later**

Today was awful. Today Alice took me on another shopping spree. My feet were sore and I threw up the entire time. She told me 'you'll thank me for doing this now so you don't have to when you are huge'. She was right, as usual. My baby bump had grown and I felt huge, but in reality it looked like I had been pregnant only two months so the bump wasn't really that big. Alice said it would only grow an inch or two more by August 6, the day of the wedding, and that was a week from now. Jasper was kind of irritable because he had to deal with all of my emotions. I found Jasper in our room and I sat in his lap and snuggled into his chest.

"Hey baby, you seem happy."

"I'm with you, of course I'm happy." He smiled and kissed me. "Are you excited about next week?"

"Of course, I've seen every aspect of the wedding except for your dress and it is all beautiful." I grinned and then felt another kick.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat. You can do whatever." He nodded and said he was going to his study. I went into the kitchen and decided on making a peanut butter sandwich with milk. I went to grab the gallon of milk and was surprised to see my skin was the same shade. _Wow, I thought I was pale before, but now I am the same color as milk_. After I ate I looked at the clock and saw it was already 2:30pm. I had nothing else to do so I walked into the living room to watch TV. While I was in between rooms I saw a flash of white and dark brown jump out and shout "BOO!" I wasn't scared as much as I was just startled. I jumped in the air, but instead of landing on my feet I was about to fall when the white and dark brown blur caught me.

"EMMETT! What did you do that for?! And don't even think about saying because it was funny because if you don't have a good enough reason **I'll** be the one laughing!" After I said that he yelped and tried run off, but not before I got a hold on his shirt. "Emmett, explain yourself!"

"Well, I thought it would be funny." He said with a shrug. I tightened my grip on his shirt and screamed,

"JASPER, COME HELP ME TAKE CARE OF EMMETT!"

**A:N What do you think? I still need suggestion on what should happen next. BTW, please vote on my polls on my profile, I'd really like some answers. Thanks, Siren**


	16. It's All Fun and Games

It's All Fun and Games

BPOV

"JASPER, COME HELP ME TAKE CARE OF EMMETT!"

"Gladly," he said coming up behind me out of no where, "but why?"

"When I was heading into the living room he jumped out and scared me and I almost fell. That's why."

"Emmett! I'm appalled! Why would you do that to poor innocent Bella?"

Emmett shifted on his feet nervously before responded. "Well, I was bored and I thought it would be kind of fun."

"Emmett! That is one of the worst excuses I've ever heard! I forgive you." He said winking at me when Emmett wasn't looking. I sent him waves of reassuring and understanding emotions. Emmett sighed in relief when I assured him I was over the incident. As he started to walk away Jasper leaped up and tackled him to the ground. They wrestled for a good fifteen minutes when I finally stepped in.

"All right, break it up! Emmett, I'll really let you off the hook if you and Rose and Alice agree to play Truth or Dare."

"Really that's all? Okay! What are the rules?"

"If you don't do the dare or truth you have to shave your head, and no dares or truths in a row that are the same."

"Oh, okay. I'll see if Alice and Rose will play." Just as he was about to speed upstairs Alice and Rosalie showed up.

"We're in!" They said simultaneously. So we all sat in a circle on the floor and I started.

"Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I sat and thought for a second before I came up with a brilliant dare.

"I dare you to chew gum for the rest of the day." The look on his face was horrific. I laughed as did everyone else.

"B-but we don't have any gum in the house." He stammered.

"I do." I said offering him a piece of spearmint. He took it grudgingly and popped it in his mouth, his face contorted in a look of pure disgust.

"Bella, truth or dare? Oh and if you pick truth I will call you a chicken and laugh every time you blush."

"Dare." All the others gasped in horror while Emmett grinned evilly.

"Bella, I dare you to give Jasper a lap dance in front of all of us." I could fell my face pale drastically; I didn't think Emmett could be that devious. Alice and Rosalie rushed me up the stairs, dolled me up and taught me a few moves I'd rather forget. They'd also be kind of awkward because of the baby bump. I looked at my self in the mirror before I went downstairs. They had put me in black leather pants and a strapless, red shirt that flowed out below the bosom. I walked downstairs barefooted and Jasper's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline when he saw me. I strutted towards Jasper swaying my hips and walked a circle around him my finger sliding across his shoulders. When I reached his front again I sat in his lap facing him and rubbed my nose to his. Then I brushed my lips softly against his and he lost it he grabbed me and pulled me into a deep, fervent kiss that lasted until I needed to catch my breath. When I turned around Emmett started whooping and, for once, instead of blushing I beamed. Since it was my turn again I thought carefully before I chose.

"Truth or dare, Jasper?"

**A:N Sorry for taking so long. Our house computer's modem was either hit by lightning or just crapped out. Please review.**


	17. A Bright Future

A Not So Bright Future

BPOV

"Truth or dare, Jasper?"

"Me? Oh, uh dare I guess." He obviously wasn't expecting this.

"Jasper, I dare you to blow up your motorcycle." He took the news better than I thought.

"Damn. I liked that one, all right." He stepped out a moment and we heard a distant explosion before he returned.

"Okay my turn." He said. "Rosalie, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to burn all of Emmett's games." He said boldly. Emmett's face was a mixture of hatred, betrayal, and horror.

"Gladly." Rosalie said with a smile too sweet to be innocent. She left to get Emmet's games and came back quickly with her arms full. "I'm going to take these outside so the house doesn't burn down." We heard evil laughter and a clunk. I assume she threw them away.

"Emmett, I dare you to dispose of Bella's truck. Bella, it's nothing against you, but honestly you have a hunk of crap for a car." I nodded dismally then glared daggers at Emmett, who was smiling deviously. I heard the crunch of metal outside when Emmett rushed outside. When he came inside he smiling a little too innocently.

"Alice, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to **really** kiss Bella."

"What are you some kind of sick pervert?"

"No, I just thought I'd give you a not so pleasant dare."

"Hey! I know a girl kissing a girl is not enjoyable when you're straight, but be nice! I'm right here for crying out loud!"

"Sorry. Anyways, Alice you picked dare." She frowned at him and walked up to me telling me 'sorry'. Then she kissed me on the lips softly. It was not a sisterly kiss, but it definitely was not like kissing Jasper or Edward. She pulled away after about three seconds. Then she looked thoughtful for a split second before grinning cunningly.

"Emmett truth or dare?" She asked knowingly.

"Dare."He said.

"Emmett I dare you to kiss Jasper." She said grinning.

"Well shit. That back fired, sort of." Then in a mock desperate voice he cried out. "Japer, come to me!" We all laughed at that. Emmett shuffled forward and Jasper stood stock still with his eyes closed while he awaited his fate. Emmett kissed him quick, lightly, but definitely not brotherly.

"Well, Bella truth or dare?" I thought this one out more carefully.

"Truth." His face fell a little, but then perked up again.

"Have you ever felt any form of sexuality towards any of the other Cullens?"

"Besides Edward and Jasper, no."

"Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me. Not lightly either, really kiss me."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because you told Alice to do it because it was gross, now you have to." He grimaced. He walked over and pulled me into a deep kiss. Not enthusiastic or anything, but deep. When he pulled away I thought for a little.

"Actually I did it to see which of the Cullen brothers kissed best. Jasper wins. Don't feel bad though, you're second." After about five seconds we all burst out into hysterical laughter. Then Alice had a vision.

**A:N Sorry for the short chapter. I couldn't resist a cliffy. What do you guys think? Please review, I can't write not knowing what my readers think. Seriously, your reviews are what keep me going.**


	18. Closing The Seams

Closing The Seams

BPOV

Then Alice had a vision. We all stopped laughing and waited for her response. I was closest to her and was bracing my self to have to comfort her or something. When she came back to reality she started dry sobbing and laughing at the same time. I took hold of her shoulders and stilled her so we could ask her questions. I spoke up first.

"Alice what's going on?" When she completely sobered up she spoke and told us everything.

"I had a vision that a 'friend' is coming. He's vegetarian and his power is the gift of true love. He knows who his is and if others are truly meant to be." She said excitedly. After a moment I finally understood, he was Alice's true other half.

"Alice this is so wonderful! When's he coming?"

"In about thirty seconds!"

"Oh! We got to go get you ready! Let's go!" We rushed up the stairs and got her hair, make-up, and outfit ready. She had a black, sleeveless, V neck, Ralph Lauren dress with thin, wheat colored stripes and a fat, black, leather belt across the waist. She also had black, leather Stiletto heels and silver hoop earrings. Her make-up was simple; she had a very, light, pink lip gloss, tan eye shadow, a little blush, mascara. I looked her over pleased of my work. Actually all I did was pick out the outfit and make-up colors.

"Wow, Alice where did you get this outfit?"

"Macy's, it was on sale!" Before I could say anything else the doorbell rang.

"Oh my gosh! He's here! You wait here and I'll go get him so you can be introduced properly." She nodded and pushed me out door. I looked over myself and opened the door. In front of me stood a six foot five young old man with straight, jet black hair and muscles that almost put Emmett to shame. He had the most beautiful, rich, golden eyes that almost made my jaw drop. Then he spoke.

"Is a young woman here by the name of Alice?" He asked in a hardly noticeable, Irish accent. I nodded my head and introduced everyone, including myself, before calling Alice. When she came down the steps I knew if she could cry she would be shedding tears of joy. She stood in front of him and they walked out of the door hand in hand never tearing from each other's gaze. I smiled happily as I watched them leave.

"Hey you know what?" I heard a voice behind me inquire.

"What Emmett?" Everybody said simultaneously.

"We don't even know his name!" We all stared at each other then burst out laughing. I sat down in Jasper's lap thinking about everything when it dawn on me the wedding would be in a few weeks. I 

started thinking about where to have it. That was the thing I hadn't decided on, where to have the wedding. I thought about having an arch on the back porch swing and I would walk up a make shift aisle to meet Jasper. I could also do it inside where I could make an entrance down the stairs. I decided on inside. I must have dosed off because when I came back to consciousness it was a little noisy and very dark outside. I looked around to see what the commotion was and noticed Alice and 'new guy' were back. I found out that his name was Jason Christoph Drake, but that he likes to be called Jace. I also found out he is about fifty years younger than Carlisle in vampire years, but his body is that of a nineteen year old. He was changed in the Irish Highlands but that he's been in America so long his accent is almost gone completely. He can play many instruments. His memories are well persevered, which was a shock to Carlisle who had come in with Esme when we finished our game of Truth or Dare, and he was a champion Caber at the festivals held in the Highlands, and that was why he had huge muscles. I also learned that a Caber is a really big log that men run a short distance with while it's vertical and they toss it; it flips once and then whosever's gets the farthest wins. All in all, Jace was a nice guy and would be a wonderful addition to the Cullen household. I looked at the clock with heavy eyelids and saw that the time was 11:45 before I drifted of into a deep, peaceful slumber.

**A:N I am so, so sorry for taking so long. I have band camp and it wipes me out. That and I've been planning a party for the Breaking Dawn release with my friends so I have my hands full. Pretty please review and tell me what you think. Again, I'm really sorry and I'll try to update real soon.**


	19. Big Day, Bigger Tragedy

Big Day, Bigger Tragedy

BPOV

**Days later, Bella's dreaming:**

_I'm in a field, no, the meadow. I've got three little bundles in front me. Vampires in gray cloaks surround me. Three are shrouded in black. One steps toward the bundles with a match. He drops it and I realize a second too late what he's doing. I cover the bundles with my body and I scream as we all start to burn. Something shakes me and I scream louder than before._

As I slowly gain consciousness I realize I **am** being shaken. I also hear a loud shrieking noise, and then I realize that I'm the one screaming.

"Bella! Bella, wake up! It's just a bad dream, honey, wake up!" I hear Jasper shout at me.

"No! No! They're burning them! Don't let them burn my babies!" I cry back.

"Shh, no one's burning your babies. It's okay." He says, quieter now. I sniffled and hug my fiancé.

"It was so real. The Volturi, they were surrounding me in the meadow. They wanted to burn my babies. I jumped in front of the flames before they could hurt them…" I trailed off. I felt Jasper stiffen and I looked up. His eyes were black and had a flat, almost angry look.

"You would let yourself burn just to save them?"

"Yes, then I would know I died trying." He sighed.

"You are impossible." I laughed at that and made my way to the bathroom so I could take a shower. Jasper followed me and I raised one eyebrow. He wiggled his and I busted out laughing. My belly now looked a lot bigger and the babes were kicking a lot harder. They started leaving bruises. Alice says it's only a few inches though. I got into the shower, the water steaming, and Jasper followed. We started making out. I reached around his naked body and grabbed my shampoo. As I started rubbing the strawberry liquid into my scalp Jasper started massaging the rest of me with body wash on his hands. I rinsed all of the soap off and hopped out of the shower before I got too wrinkled. I methodically dried myself of with a towel and then proceeded to dry my hair with a blow dryer. Alice ran in and took over doing my hair then make-up.

"I can't believe that it's already my big day! Things seem to have gone by in blur, you know?" She nodded and smiled as she slipped my dress on.

"There, now look in the mirror." She said satisfied. I turned to look at the reflective glass and was surprised to see someone else. The girl I was looking at was far too pretty to be me, but when I saw Alice adjusting the veil I knew it was me.

"Oh Alice! I honestly don't think you could've done better!" I looked over at her saw that she was beaming. I gave her I hug and squeezed her tight.

"I couldn't have asked for a better sister."

"Neither could I."

"So, where's Jace? Shouldn't he be around here somewhere?"

"He's with Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle getting ready. I'm so happy Jasper is letting him be a groomsman."

"I am truly so happy for you. I thought it was a little odd and awkward when he showed. I mean an Irish guy we've never heard shows up as king for you is a little weird, but whether he was Irish, Latino, of from Asia I would still be happy for you."

"Thanks Bells. That means a lot to me. Now, here's your bouquet. Go and stand at the top of the stairs. The guys should be downstairs by now and I still have to get ready. Angela and Rosalie are already out there. I'll be right behind, just give me a sec." I nodded and headed out the door. I smiled when I saw Angela and Rosalie.

"Oh my gosh! Bella you look gorgeous! You could go on a runway!"

"Thanks Ang, you look and Rose both look stunning." I said abashed. I heard Claire de Lune begin just as Alice came out of my room. She winked at me and I giggled. I watched as they one by on disappeared down the stairs. Then I heard my queue. I took a deep breath and started to make my way down the stairs. I smiled when I saw Jasper beam in awe. I looked over the crowd. I think Alice invited the entire town of Forks. My eyes froze on one figure, Jake. He was in a suit sitting in the fourth row back next to Seth, who I assume he brought with him. He had a small smile pasted on his face and I saw sorry etched into his features. My smile widened to let him know I forgave him. By then I had reached the alter and Jasper was reaching towards my hands. We went through the ceremony without incident and said our 'I do's'.

"You may now kiss the bride." We leaned towards each other and kissed. When our lips touch it was different. Instead of the fire I was expecting I felt lava. It was searing, white hot and moved slowly through my veins. I shivered in joy. We broke ad I heard the pastor say "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock." Everyone cheered and congratulated us as we made our way outside for pictures. Afterwards we went upstairs to change into our reception outfits. I had just gotten the dress Alice laid out on when I felt it. My water broke.

**A:N Hey sorry for taking sooo long. School started and I've been working on my book. Please review and sorry for the cliffy!**


	20. Arrival

Arrival

BPOV

My water broke. I felt a deep pain in my stomach and I looked down at my huge belly. It looked like it was bubbling in slow motion. The babies were trying to kick their way out! I let out a soft cry that I knew only the vampires in the house would hear. I really wanted to scream bloody murder but that would draw too much attention. Tears started streaming down my face. In seconds Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper were by my side, helping me on the bed. I let out a whimper as I felt my insides tear. It hurt so bad, why couldn't they come out like normal babies?

JPOV

I heard my angel yelp and I rushed upstairs with Alice and Carlisle by my side. Emmett and Jace stayed downstairs to make sure no one was suspicious of anything. We came to the top of the stairs and I heard a shredding sound. I saw Bella standing helplessly, crying because of the burdens she bore in her womb. We helped her lay down on the bed so things would be easier to handle. I saw different sections of her stomach start to tear gushing blood, which was the last thing on my mind though.

"I can't see! I think the babies are interfering! I can't see a single thing!" I heard Alice say panicked in a stage whisper. I nodded and assessed the situation. The babies were going to shred her stomach to pieces so they could get out. I took a scalpel from Carlisle's bag and sliced Bella's stomach open. Carlisle had already started to give her morphine so I wasn't too worried about pain. I was amazed by what I saw. There were four little metallic looking sacs being shredded by what looked like tiny teeth. I pulled all of them out and tore them open. There were four little babies, not three as Alice had predicted. I heard Bella gasping for breath and saw that she was too pale to be even close to healthy looking. She had lost a lot of blood, but was still conscious. She smiled weakly at her babies.

"At… least we… already know what… to… name them…" She gasped still smiling. I smiled at my four babies, sleeping as if in a coma. I had no idea what to expect with half vampire babies. Two girls and two boys. The girls were identical and the boys had few differences. I turned to my dying bride and picked the scalpel back up.

"Alice, make all of the guests leave. Now go, quickly!" She nodded and flashed out of the door and I turned to Carlisle who was starting to tend the babies.

"Carlisle I need you to give Bella as much morphine as you can." He nodded and turned to Bells.

"Esme, Rosalie I need you to take care of the kids. Jace and Emmett, please help Alice escort the guests." Esme and Rosalie were here in seconds and I heard Jace and Emmett make up excuses to make everyone leave. I turned to Bella and plunged the scalpel into her torso, ripping it wide open so I could see my target: her heart. I bit her heart directly and then proceeded with her neck, wrists, and ankles. She started writhing in pain and I immediately started to feel guilty. I knew she would've died otherwise, but it still hurt to see her hurt. I looked over at everyone and saw we were all covered in blood. Suddenly I was overwhelmed by emotions. I put my hands on my temples and started to feel dizzy.

"What are my nieces' and nephews' names?" I heard Rose ask. I walked over to where they had moved my children. I took a good look at them and decided which would be which. One of the boys looked like an exact replica of Bella and I decided he would be Lucian Wyatt. The other boy had my blonde hair in little tufts and my nose, but his mouth was exactly like his mother's, he would Colin David. The two girls would be easier. They both had Bella's nose, pink rose petal colored lips, and chocolate hair with blonde highlights. The one on the left would be Riley Hope; the one on the right would be Annabelle Rhain. I had no idea what any of their eyes looked like because they were all in that comatose state.

"That's Colin David, Riley Hope, Annabelle Rhain, and Lucian Wyatt. It's what Bella picked out."

"They are beautiful names." Esme said and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm going to go take a shower, get all of this blood off of me." I glanced over at Bella, who had blacked out, and left the room.


	21. Scorched

Scorched

JPOV

"I'm going to go take a shower, get all of this blood off of me." I glanced over at Bella, who had blacked out, and left the room.

BPOV

I couldn't feel anything. I could feel everything. I heard voices, they were quiet and urgent. I heard Alice saying something about not being able to see at the same time there was a pinch on the inside of my arm. I felt another tear, this one was the worst but I held my tongue knowing screaming wouldn't help. I forced my eyes open and saw Jasper covered in blood looking at **four** instead of three pale bundles. I worked up as much strength as I could and gasped a few words out.

"At… least we… already know what… to… name them." I breathed trying to smile as best as I could. Then I heard more urgent whispers and felt the most excruciating pain in my chest. I felt something cold at the same place, though that was immediately replaced by flames. I was engulfed completely in a matter of seconds and I understood. Jasper had bitten me. I couldn't hear as clearly now, just murmuring and someone breathing behind me. I felt blackness creeping up on me, but I fought it. I battled it for, I assumed, three days and the entire time I was burning. Slowly the fire was driven out of the tiny veins in my fingers and toes, but all of the flames seemed to be flooding to the same place: my heart. I couldn't restrain my self any longer. I started thrashing from the pain, silently wishing to die. I still hadn't screamed though, I kept silent even though the rest of my body had betrayed me. I felt hands try to restrain me, six to be exact. I surprised myself when I knew how many hands held me down. I realized, also, that I could hear and smell a lot more. There was a honey-lilac-sunshine smell that clung to my clothes. It was so familiar I wanted to cry. I was quickly distracted by the other smells, though, to linger on the touchy subject. I could smell a rose-strawberry-summer scent that belonged to a pair of strong, small hands. Must be Alice. Then I smelt the most wonderful fragrance yet. It smelled like rose-honey-moonlight, Jasper. I thought it was kind of ironic that part of Jasper's smell was similar to Edward's and part of their scents were similar. My heart felt white-hot from the intensity of the flames. My heartbeat sounded like hummingbird wings. The heat intensified more, to my disbelief, and then slowly the fire started to slow and my heartbeat became more lethargic. Finally there was silence. I waited for a couple of seconds before I opened my eyes, remembering everything I wanted to from my past life before I saw anything through my new eyes. When I did I was amazed and I gasped a chiming, feathery sound. I could see everything my old eyes couldn't. I saw little spectrums with an eighth color I had no name for at the edge of every little rainbow. I felt a something squeeze my hand and before I had completely made the decision to get into an offensive crouch I was up and snarling. I realized that it was Jasper who had squeezed my hand and I immediately stood erect, quite embarrassed. He chuckled reading my emotions and I smiled sheepishly. I noticed Alice and Carlisle were also in the room, staring at me astonished. I looked around the rest of the room for the other members of my family. I was shocked by myself when I noticed Edward wasn't here and I was disappointed. I knew he would always hold a piece of my heart but I didn't quite realize how large a section he had taken with him. Jasper misread my disappointment.

"Everyone else is downstairs, love." He said. I could see they were all hiding something from me.

"Where are my babies? I want to see them." I stated firmly in a musical voice I didn't recognize.

"They are downstairs as well… but Bella? They're in a comatose state; we can't get them to wake up. We've tried everything." I was frozen with shock. I raced downstairs before anyone could stop me.


	22. Joyful Awakening, Tragic Pass

Joyful Awakening, Tragic Pass

BPOV

"They are downstairs as well… but Bella? They're in a comatose state; we can't get them to wake up. We've tried everything." I was frozen with shock. I raced downstairs before anyone could stop me. I could hear them scrambling upstairs, clearly shocked by my reaction.

"Bella, they are part human! Come back so you don't hurt them." Alice shouted. It made me pause for a second but I kept moving. I was downstairs and frantic looking for my babes. I finally found them in the den. Esme was hovering over them with a weathered expression on her face. She looked up at me and gave me a sad, weary smile while she made space for me. I walked slowly to the angels whose mother was a stranger to them. I knew if my heart was still beating it would have stuttered at the sight of them. They were beautiful, two boys and two girls. One of the boys looked exactly like me, the other had few differences and the both had hair the color of mine when it was in the sunlight. The two girls were identical to me, both with their father's blonde hair, lips the color of pink roses, and noses like mine. The rest of the girls' features were like Jasper's. I smiled at them and bent down to kiss one of the boys' foreheads when Jasper pulled me back.

"No Bella!" I turned around to look at him and snarled a ferocious sound. He looked taken aback.

"I wasn't going to hurt them Jasper!" I growled.

"Okay, okay." He said defeated. I turned back to my kids and Jasper told me their names. I put my hand on Colin's chest. He stirred a little then, much to all of our surprise, he blinked his eyes open. They were a beautiful grey color that was bright and reminded me of La Push. I smiled and everyone began to surround me and my little family. Next I stroked Annabelle's cheek and she revealed eyes that were a light chocolate color that looked like a mix between my human eyes and Jasper's eyes after he hunted. Eager to awaken my other little ones' eyes, I rubbed Luke's stomach. He unveiled through a thicket of lashes grey eyes like Colin's. Finally I kissed Riley's temple and her eyes flickered open and had the most unique and gorgeous eye. They were the same grey color as her brothers' but had little flecks of color matching Annabelle's. They all looked kind of dumbfounded. Then something strange happened. They all began to expose their powers. Luke began to glow softly and Annabelle seemed to grow to be even more beautiful. Colin didn't seem to have any powers and when I saw Riley I fell to my knees in horror. She had a frightened look on her face and slowly she began to get smaller. It was like her body was in a fast-motion rewind. Soon she was nothing but a memory. Began to sob and everyone else stared at the place she had lain only just a moment ago.

"Alice was right," I cried. "I am only going to have three babies." Then it hit everyone like a ton of bricks. Alice curled up next to me and sobbed with me. Esme clinged to Carlisle's chest and they both cried silently. Emmett stood still as stone, just staring at the on spot. Jasper picked up our other babies and brought them to me. I held on to them as Jasper embraced me. It made me cry harder when Colin hugged me back. I would never see those beautiful eyes again. I would never hold my baby when she cried, hugged her when she got an 'A' on a test, and never be able to hug her goodbye when she went to prom with her boyfriend. Jasper, with much struggle, finally calmed everyone down enough to be able to discuss what the hell just happened to my child. We went to the dining room table and Carlisle began.

"This is a joyful and sorrowful day. I think it would be best for Bella and her children, though, if we focused on her living three little miracles and not the one who has just tragically passed. I believe that the reason Riley's… disappearance is because she had the gift of age. It's possible she remembered being more comfortable in Bella's womb, so when she tried to go back she made herself non-existent."

"Can I go hunt?" I said, just noticing the burning sensation in the back of my throat. Carlisle nodded and I left the house wanting to be alone and knowing hunting was instinctual. I had drunk two does and a small elk when I decided to head home. That's when the scent hit me. It burned my nostrils and I did an about-face, only to see a flash of rust colored fur.

"Jake?"

**A/N: I know, I know. I'm sorry for taking sooo long for these last two chapters but I've been busy. What do ya think? I know the description of the girls is different this chapter but when I looked back i didn't like the other description i had. So anyways please review and I will love all of you. Oh yeah and pretty please with a cherry and sprinkles on top please check out my poll, cuz if you don't I will go on strike. ******


	23. Relief

Relief

BPOV

"Can I go hunt?" I said, just noticing the burning sensation in the back of my throat. Carlisle nodded and I left the house wanting to be alone and knowing hunting was instinctual. I had drunk two does and a small elk when I decided to head home. That's when the scent hit me. It burned my nostrils and I did an about-face, only to see a flash of rust colored fur.

"Jake?" A giant wolf whipped its head around to look at me. He growled sadly at me, with a pained look in his eyes.

"Jake, it's so good to see you again! I've missed you so much!" Jacob put his paw in the air as if he was telling me to wait. I shut my eyes and waited.

"Bells, is that really you?" His voice cracked. I walked up to him and gave him a big hug as gently as I could. He stiffened at first but then pulled me closer.

"Yeah Jake, it's me."

"Bella, I wanted to apologize for the way I reacted when you told me about what's-his-face. Why did they turn you so soon? I was hoping to see my warm, soft Bella."

"It's a long and gruesome story I would rather not tell. How about I show you instead?" He nodded, perplexed. I took him by the hand and we took off running towards the Cullens' house, no, my house. I walked through the back door, almost dragging a very alert and timid Jacob behind me. I heard tiny, tinkling fits of laughter and the place my heart had once beaten grew warm. I stopped a couple of feet away from the living room so that Jake couldn't see anything. Before I began I took a deep, unnecessary breath.

"Jake, what I'm about to show you will infuriate you like nothing ever has before. They are innocent though so if you want to let out your anger to anyone, make it me. Just keep cool, got that?" He nodded with a tight face. I led him into the living room were I saw my children climbing all over Alice and Esme. I noticed they seemed bigger already.

"Jake, these are my kids." I waited for his response in agony. He just stood there though, not even a shiver racking his body. After a minute of waiting, Luke noticed him. He crawled over, all smiles and dimples, and started to tug on his pants. He pointed upwards fiercely. Jacob looked down at my precious, grey-eyed boy with uncertainty written all over him. Finally after a moment of pondering, he bent over to pick up my boy. A golden aura surrounded Luke as he giggled in the delight of Jake picking him up. Jacob chuckled in spite of himself.

"What's your name, little one?" Jake questioned the infant.

"This is Lucian Wyatt, but we just call him Luke. Those two are Colin David and Annabelle Rhain and…" I trailed off at the end, stopping myself from saying 'Riley Hope.'

"And who?"

"I was going to say Riley Hope, but she didn't make it." I said sadly. Luke's aura started to turn black as he reached towards me. I held him close to my chest and led Jake to the couch so he could meet the other two babes. Annabelle was lying on the floor and Colin was playing with Alice's hair. Colin turned to look at Jake and me and flashed a smile. I patted his head and he leaned it into my palm. Annabelle blinked her eyes open but kept still.

"Annabelle, come here sweetheart." She looked at me, sort of indifferent. She crawled over and I picked her up. Jake took Luke back and I could see a bond forming already. I stared into Annabelle's eyes and suddenly felt the deepest sorrow. She was staring at me and I felt like she could see deep into my soul. So sad, she was the prettiest thing I ever saw and her gift was sorrow. I fought against the feelings she couldn't help but give me and I smiled at her and cuddled with her. After a few minutes she finally smiled and I felt whole, almost. I would always miss Riley and even Edward too. I looked at Jake as he and my son played laughing.

**A/N: Hi guys! What do you think? And I just noticed that my poll wasn't up so I just reposted it. It should work so please vote! Or else! (JK)**


	24. Ablaze

Ablaze

BPOV

I fought against the feelings she couldn't help but give me and I smiled at her and cuddled with her. After a few minutes she finally smiled and I felt whole, almost. I would always miss Riley and even Edward too. I looked at Jake as he and my son played laughing. After a while all of my kids' eyelids started to droop, Jake's too. I wondered how long he'd gone without sleep. I let them sleep, Luke in Jake's arms, Annabelle in mine, and Colin in between us. I stroked his head and his lips twitched. I kept fondling his head and he kept getting hotter every time I put my hand on him. I gasped when he burst into blue flames. They where cool to the touch. Alice saw me petting him while he was engulfed in his odd flame.

"Wow… Bella, I've got to hand it to you, you've got some extraordinarily talented kids." She whispered. I nodded, still in awe. He stirred a little and the flames got a little hotter and started to turn green.

"Alice, if he got a little hotter at that little stir, what happens when he wakes up?" I asked my psychic sister, frightened

"I don't know, I can't see them." She said frightened. I nodded, wide-eyed in fear and amazement. At that moment Jasper walked in from the garage with Emmett trailing behind him.

"Hey Bella-" He started to say when I cut him off.

"Shh! They're sleeping." I said. He noticed his child aflame.

"Bella why is Colin on fire?!"

"Shh! Keep your voice down! It's his gift, pyrotechnics, I think. Touch him, it's cool." He walked over and placed his hand on Colin's chest.

"Amazing." He breathed. Emmett touched the flame too, grinning like a fool the whole time. Then the worst thing happened, or at least I think it's the worst thing. He woke up. His flame turned from blue, to green, to deep red, getting hotter and hotter. He sat up laughing at his flames. He began to play with it, he made his fingers longer, and his head on fire and he even could make it come out of his mouth. He extended his fingers with flames again and began to tickle Jake. Jake bolted upright, startling Luke, who started cry, which in turn made his other siblings upset. When Colin began to cry his flames got hotter than ever. They turned to orange, then yellow, and then they became white-hot. Not thinking, I embraced him. I sucked in a shocked breath when I didn't fry. I created my own flare. It engulfed him and smothered his white-hot fire. My fire was a calm, serene, blue blaze that got him to stop crying. He looked up at me and grinned sheepishly. I hugged him closer and smiled.

"Bells? What is going on?" Jake said dazed from sleep.

"We have discovered my and my baby's gift: fire." I said simply. I set Colin down and went to the kitchen to find a candle.

**A:N Yeah I know. 'This chapter is so short.' 'Oh no, not a cliff hanger!' 'Why does this chapter have to be so short?' Well you know what? I'm tired and this is what you get, somethings better than nothin'. Please review. RANDOM NOTE: _CHICKENS ARE BLUE IN THE FUTURE!!! _**


	25. BreakThrough

Break-Through

BPOV

"We have discovered my and my baby's gift: fire." I said simply. I set Colin down and went to the kitchen to find a candle. Turns out we didn't have any, what bummer. Oh well, I forgot what I wanted for anyway. I looked down at Colin and saw he was asleep again already. Feeling exhausted, even though that was impossible, I handed him to my still-bewildered husband and said I was going to take a shower. It wasn't like I needed one, but I knew it would calm my nerves. I turned the water on and made it as hot as it would go. I tilted my face to the water, letting it run over my face. I imagined the water turning into different shapes and patterns. I imagined it wrapping around me like a ribbon. I opened my eyes and saw that it **was** wrapped around me. I thought of it being shaped like a dragon and the next thing I knew the serpentine creature was coiled in front of me.

"Whoa." I said slowly, in a low voice. I figured while I was having fun I would try one more thing. I focused on the dragon in front of me and thought about it freezing. It was ice the instant I thought it. Then it fell, shattering at first, but it turned back into a liquid before it could make a lot of noise. Not seconds had passed before Jasper was in the bathroom with me.

"What was that? Are you okay Bella?" He said in a rush. I slid the glass half-way open.

"Watch." I commanded. Then I created a rose with my talent. He just stood there and gaped. All of a sudden I felt 'turned on.' "Jasper Whitlock!" I scolded him teasingly. He grinned crookedly.

"That's amazing Bell! Get dressed and let's show the others." He said excitedly. I rolled my eyes but agreed. I was downstairs in thirty seconds. Jasper set a bowl of water, a bucket of dirt, and a candle (I don't have the slightest idea where he got it considering I couldn't find one) on a table in front of me in the living room. Everyone gathered in a circle around me, Luke in Jake's arms glowing bright blue with excitement, Annabelle with Alice (probably to balance out her hyperness), and no one was holding Colin. He was asleep on the couch. I looked longingly at him and Jasper picked him up just as I was about to get up and get him.

"C'mon Bella! What are you going to show us?" Alice squealed. Well Annabelle had no effect on her, that's for certain.

"All right, pipe down!" I said impatiently. I focused on trying to make a tiny orb of fire, and I did! I moved it to the wick and lit it, then put out the flame. A chorus of 'oohs' and 'aahs' followed my actions. Next I looked at the water bowl. I made two doves start dancing around the room. Water flicked on everyone and we all started to chuckle. Luke started clapping happily in Jake's arms and Annabelle's eyes became more interested in what I was doing. I made a little, blue fire ball turn into a butterfly and land on her nose. She grinned the biggest smile that made my heart inflate with joy. Everyone gasped at the suddenly buoyant atmosphere. She started giggling and tried to grab it. I made it flutter just barely out of her reach. She reached to try and grab it and I moved it to the other side of her. She twisted to grab it and I let her catch it. She slowly unclenched her fist and her palm opened all the way. I made the butterfly move its wings slowly then glow brighter. Then it faded to nothing. The smile lingered on her face before it faded too. Her intelligent eyes connected with mine and had a look in them that made it look like she was saying 'thank you.' I grinned at her and she winked then looked away, staring out the window at nothing in particular. I looked at bucket of earth and was befuddled. I thought about making a little earth for irony but didn't think I could, so I was as surprised as everyone else when a tiny sphere was in front of me. I concentrated on making it hard-packed and it petrified. It crashed into the bucket with a 'thud.' The quiet noise made Colin wake up; he looked around sleepily with his blue flame starting up. He saw me and smiled, turning the flame green. He reached towards me and I decided to test something. I made a big, flat flame and extended it towards him.

"Put him on it." I told Jazz. He looked at me questioningly, but obliged. I had to focus as hard as I could with Colin's extra weight on the flame. I made the flame bend around him into an exercise-ball type thing. I pulled him towards me then the flame disappeared and he plopped into my lap. He laughed with joy and clapped his hands. I stood him on his feet in my lap and he didn't even wobble, stood perfectly straight. I put him on the floor to see if he could walk, even though he was a couple of days old he was the size of a two year old. He walked perfectly, didn't trip or anything.

"Jake. Put Luke down."

"I don't know Bella-"

"Look," I said pointing at Colin. "He'll be fine." Luke looked up at Jake and put his hand on Jake's face nodding. Jake set him down, dazed looking because of the intelligence behind the small boy's actions. Luke ran over to Colin and waved. Colin waved back and they both laughed. Alice sat Annabelle down, but instead of walking over to the others she just sat down where she was. I got on my hands and knees and crawled over to her. I sat down beside her and put my arm around her, feeling a little sadder when I did.

"Annabelle, don't you want to go play with your brothers?" She looked up at me with her clear, caramel eyes.

"No." Her tiny, wind-chime voice startled me. I didn't expect a voiced response. She had a beautiful voice; it was very high-pitched and reminded me of the high notes on a harp.

"Why not, is there something else you want to do?" I asked her.

"Can I play with that blue thing again? What was it? It made me happy." She questioned. I grinned at her.

"It's a butterfly Annabelle." I told her.

"What's my whole name? And what are my brothers' whole names?" She inquired. I didn't expect that question but I answered.

"Your name is Annabelle Rhain Whitlock. Your brothers' names are Colin David Whitlock and Lucian Wyatt Whitlock." She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"What are your names, Mommy?" Her calling me that surprised me.

"Well, my name is Bella, your daddy is Jasper, that's your Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett, "Uncle Jace, Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme, and-" I stopped short, about to introduce the 'Uncle Edward' that wasn't here and never would be. She nodded taking it all in.

"I my name, Rhain." She said repeating her middle name.

"Do you want to be called Rhain instead?" She nodded, solemn. I created another butterfly, this time made of snow. She laughed again and we continued like this. I made two more butterflies, one earth one fire, and let the boys play with them. It took all of my concentration, but it was entertainment for everyone. Besides, it got Rhain running.

**A:N Hiya! Soz for taking soooooooo long, I had a lot of stuff to do. Um, check out this site: it's hilarious. Oh yeah, Edward's coming back! What will he do? Will he be coming in the next chapter? The chapter after that? Wait and see! RANDOM NOTE: I don't like pope in my juice. Do you?**


	26. Come Back

Come Back

BPOV

"Do you want to be called Rhain instead?" She nodded, solemn. I created another butterfly, this time made of snow. She laughed again and we continued like this. I made two more butterflies, one earth one fire, and let the boys play with them. It took all of my concentration, but it was entertainment for everyone. Besides, it got Rhain running.

"Karaoke!!!" Alice shouted running around the room. It surprised me, so all of the butterflies crashed to the ground and made a mess.

A chorus of, "Huh?" followed her shout.

"I had a vision! We're going to a karaoke bar! It'll be fun!"

"What about the kids?" Jasper said suspiciously. "They can't go to a bar."

"Rhain will watch her brothers."

"What?!" Jazz and I yelled simultaneously.

"You can't tell me you haven't noticed. All though all of them are exceptionally mature, she is exceptionally so." She said confidently.

"Carlisle and I could stay behind. We would only be watching if we went anyways." Esme offered.

"No, I don't want to ruin your night." I insisted.

"It's quite alright Bella." Carlisle assured me. I grimaced but nodded.

"Yes! Bella, Rosalie, come with me. We have to get ready for tonight! Boys, you change too!" Alice enthused. Tiny Alice grabbed my hand and tugged me to her room. I was surprised whenever she stepped outside she didn't blow away. I laughed silently, imaging her tiny body blowing away.

"Ahhhh!" I looked up and saw Alice getting blown up the stairs. Everyone doubled over on laughter.

"This is so not funny!" She shouted.

"Sorry!" I called up to her through my giggles. She grunted as she pulled herself up from where she was hanging off the banister.

"Let's go!" She told Rosalie and me. After many hours and arguments in Alice's room, we were ready. I was in a navy halter-top that only went down to my navel and my hair was in a messy up-do. I had huge silver hoop earrings and a black/silver plaid skirt with combat boots. Not too bad in my opinion, but I wouldn't where in any other public place besides a night-club. Rosalie was in red sleeveless dress that hugged and accentuated every single one of her curves. There was a ruffled split in the side. She also had a rose in her long, curled hair that gave a Hispanic look to her outfit. Alice had neon green camisole and black leather pants. There was an emerald butterfly in her hair not all too unlike the sapphire dragon on mine. We went downstairs to meet our mates and I was blown away. Jasper looked amazing. He was in a navy polo and black pants that matched the colors of, my outfit. Emmet was in a tight bronze tee that made it look like a sunset whenever he and Rose stood by each other and had dark jeans on. Jace had a black wife beater and jeans.

"Wow you guys look great!" Esme told us.

"Thanks mom." I said. She smiled and she and Carlisle waved as we left. We piled into the Jeep and took off to Amnesia, a karaoke bar in California. We pulled in and headed in. If I could still blush I would have looked like a tomato. When we walked in almost everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at us. Even the guy on stage stopped singing for a sec. He picked back up again and eventually everyone went back to what they were doing. The DJ got on stage after the karaoke goer got off.

"Yo, yo, yo! I know all ya'll are excited but we got another singer! Give it up for Brie!" He said announcing the next singer. She was a willowy girl, looked about fourteen. She grabbed the mic and when she started it was amazing and powerful. She looked at me and her eyes widened a little, but she kept up her song. As she sang we got a table and Alice left to sign us up. When she came back we just listened. Some were really good like Brie; others sounded that cat's nails on a chalkboard. Then Em and Rose were called up. There was a unanimous gasp as they got on stage. I tried not to laugh when the music started I tried not to laugh. The song was Promiscuous by Timbaland and Nelly Furtado. The song went on and our table laughed at the little inside joke. When the beat was done there was a standing ovation. Everyone cheered and applauded. They bowed then walked over and took their seats. Next was Jace and Alice with God Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts. It was sweet and their voices complemented each other well. I took this opportunity to go the DJ and give him a request. When I sat back down Jasper gave me a questioning look but waved my hand at him and turned my attention to the stage. Alice and Jace just finished and were making their way offstage. When Alice caught my eye she winked knowingly. I shook my head and smiled as the DJ called Jazz and me up. I smiled as I looked at the screen, which at the moment was displaying the song title, knowing I won't need to watch for lyrics. It was Think of Me, from Phantom of the Opera. It was my favorite movie, even though I always liked the Phantom better.

(A:N **Bella **Jasper **Both**)

No more talk  
of darkness,  
Forget these  
wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here,  
nothing can harm you -  
my words will  
warm and calm you.

Let me be  
your freedom,  
let daylight  
dry -your tears.  
I'm here,  
with you, beside you,  
to guard you  
and to guide you . . .  
  
**Say you love me  
every  
waking moment,  
turn my head  
with talk of summertime . . .**

Say you need me  
with you,  
now and always . . .  
promise me that all  
you say is true -  
that's all I ask  
of you . . .  
  
Let me be  
your shelter,  
let me  
be your light.  
You're safe:  
No-one will find you  
your fears are  
far behind you . . .

**All I want  
is freedom,  
a world with  
no more night . . .  
and you  
always beside me  
to hold me  
and to hide me . . .**

Then say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
Let me lead you  
from your solitude . . .

Say you need me  
with you  
here, beside you . . .  
anywhere you go,  
let me go too -  
Christine,  
that's all I ask  
of you . . .  
  
**Say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
say the word  
and I will follow you . . .  
**  
**Share each day with  
me, each  
night, each morning . . .**

**Say you love me . . .**

You know I do . . .

**Love me -  
that's all I ask  
of you . . .**

(They kiss)

**Anywhere you go  
let me go too . . .  
Love me -  
that's all I ask  
of you . . .**

The crowd went wild, they cheered and applauded and just went nuts. I looked away smiling. As the insanity faded I could have sworn I heard the Phantom's part, which is also the reprise, being sung quietly. I ignored it and watched the stage again. Five people sang before I was called up again. Everyone at my table, except for Alice of course, looked surprised. I was singing Apologize by One Republic.

"This is dedicated to my dark past." I said into the mic as the piano introduction played.

"I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say...

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothing new  
I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid...

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

Bridge

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
It's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-  
I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground..." Another round of applause. I was about to step of when the DJ motioned me to stay as another song played. It was my favorite Phantom of the Opera song: The Point of No Return. Had Alice done this? I knew she hadn't when I heard the voice singing the Phantom's part. It was the one I heard earlier. Edward.

(A:N _Edward _**Bella **_**Both**_)

_Past the point of no return, no backwards glances!_

_Our games of make-believe are at an end!_

_Past all thought of if, or when_

_No use resisting, abandon thought and let the dream descend!_

_What raging fire shall flood the soul, what rich desire unlocks its door, what sweet seduction lies before us?_

_Past the point of no return, the final threshold!_

_What warm unspoken secrets, will we learn?_

_Beyond the point of no return…_

**Past the point of no return, no going back now!**

**Our passion play has now, at last begun!**

**Past, all though of right or wrong**

**The final question, how long should we two wait before we're one?**

**When will the blood begin to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom, when the flames at last consume us?**

_**Past the point of no return, the final threshold!**_

_**The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn!**_

_**We've passed the point of no return…**_

_Say you'll share with me one love, one life time._

_Free me save me from my solitude._

_Say you want me with you here, beside you._

_Anywhere you go let me go too! Bella! That's all I ask of you!_

Then it just ended. I looked into my old love's sad eyes and was lost for a moment. He leaned in and we were about to kiss, but I turned and ran off stage. I sprinted, at human pace, outside and looked around. It was about 1 am so there weren't even any cars on the road, so I ran. I ran as fast and far as I could.

**A:N Hahahaha… haha! The evil cliffy! Sooo, what do you think? Awesome or what? By the way, go to YouTube and watch the two Phantom of the Opera songs I showed. Or better yet watch the whole movie! It is true though, PotO is my favorite movie ever and I do like the Phantom better than Raoul, Raoul is stupid. So yeah! RANDOM NOTE: Oh no, I am falling into the Earth's eye… with explosives!**


	27. Whole Again

Whole Again

BPOV

Then it just ended. I looked into my old love's sad eyes and was lost for a moment. He leaned in and we were about to kiss, but I turned and ran off stage. I sprinted, at human pace, outside and looked around. It was about 1 am so there weren't even any cars on the road, so I ran. I ran as fast and far as I could. The entire time I was dry sobbing. Why know, while I am at my happiest? I finally started paying attention to where I was going so I could at least **try** to figure out what state I was in. Turns out I didn't have to think to hard because I do know where I am: back in Arizona.

EPOV

I knew if I could cry I would. I would cry as I watch her run out. I calmly replaced the mic and went out the door. I took off in the direction of her scent. I was hoping, although pointlessly, that the others wouldn't follow. Why did she run? I suppose I couldn't really predict what she was going to do; Bella always did know how to surprise me.  
I sighed as I heard the others come up behind me. I could tell they were struggling to keep up so I slowed down. I wish Brie was here, but she'll probably catch up later. We all just in the middle of the road and I just watched as Jasper sprinted by angrily after the love of my eternity. I took a deep breath and turned to look at my old family. They all had a look of pure hatred in their eyes.

"What the hell were you thinking? Why would do that to poor Bella? She's not yours to claim anymore! For love of all things Holy, Edward, she's married!" Alice shouted at me angrily. I sighed; nobody ever said this would be easy.

"Look, I know I shouldn't have done this but I had to try to do something. I'm not trying to win Bella back, I just wanted to talk. That's all. I've feel horribly guilty for what I did and I will never forgive myself for what happened to you and Bells. I miss you guys though; I never knew how important my family was to me until I didn't have them anymore. I'd at least like to try and be friends with Bella if you all could find it in your heart to forgive me." I pleaded sincerely. They all still looked pretty angry, but I think maybe they were considering. Alice's eyes clouded over and I read her thoughts to see my fate. Before I could say anything Alice spoke first.

"You still have to see what Bella says. That's the vote that counts most." Alice warned. I nodded eagerly. "C'mon let's go find her and Jazz." She said reluctantly.

"Whoo!" I shouted while jumping up with my fist in the air. Emmett shrugged and Rosalie rolled her eyes. Alice just shook her head. The vampire whose name I didn't know just stood there out of place. I took off in the direction of Bella's scent.

BPOV

"Bella wait!" Jasper shouted behind me. I know I should slow down, but instead I just stopped and formed a bubble of white-hot fire around me. No one would be able to touch it without becoming extra crispy. All I did was sob, that was all I could do.

"Bella, can we talk? I know you must be confused, but hear me out. Bella I am so sorry. I'm sorry for everything. Please…" Edward said in an agonized voiced. I could see a distorted image of him through the flames. He stepped forward with on hand reaching toward me. He was about to touch it when I cooled the intensity of the flame. He was right in front of me and I pulled in my fire-bubble so that it outlined my body. We hugged each other fiercely, like if we let go we would be separated forever.

"I hated you for what you did to me, but you took a piece of my heart with you when you left. I missed you. And I forgive you." I told him whole-heartedly.

"Thank you, so much. You have no idea how much this means to me." Edward said. His face was bright and he flashed hid famous crooked grin. I smiled back.

"C'mon I got someone I want you to meet." He said excitedly. We all followed him back to the bar and walked inside. It was less crowded than before, but there was still a significant amount of people that stopped and stared as we entered. "Wait here." Edward said. I was shocked to see who he brought back. It was Brie, the little girl that was singing earlier.

"This is Brie; she's been my best friend since I left."

**A:N What'd ya think? Yes? No? Plz tellz meh. BTW soz for taking sooooo long. I have been really busy school and stuff. Please review! I luv you guys! RANDOM NOTE: Why do people w/ bad breath always have to tell you a secret?**


	28. Dropping Bombshells & Fighting For Life

Dropping Bombshells and Fighting for Life

BPOV

"C'mon I got someone I want you to meet." He said excitedly. We all followed him back to the bar and walked inside. It was less crowded than before, but there was still a significant amount of people that stopped and stared as we entered. "Wait here." Edward said. I was shocked to see who he brought back. It was Brie, the little girl that was singing earlier.

"This is Brie; she's been my best friend since I left." I felt my eyes widen in surprise. Then realization hit.

"You're a vampire aren't you! I should've guessed it the minute you spoke!" I accused. Brie smiled sadly and waved her hand.

"Guilty as charged." She said quietly in her wind chime voice. Everybody stared at Brie, just as shocked as I was. "I saw you and your family and knew that you had to be Bella. No one else could have fit his description more perfectly. Edward and I met not long after he was… eradicated from your home. Our personalities just kind of clicked." She told me, shrugging.

"Your eyes! They're blue! How can that be?" Alice exclaimed.

"Oh. Um, it's part of my gift. More of a side effect really. My gift is the ability to appear human." Brie said shyly, blushing. Edward grinned and put his arm around Brie's thin shoulders. He towered over her. More than he did me, even. I raised one of my eyebrows but said nothing.

"How old were you when you got changed, if you don't mind me asking." I questioned.

"It's no problem. I was twelve. I have been a vampire for close to 150 years now. Oh and don't worry, my diet is the same as yours." She informed us. We all were silent for a moment, taking in what Brie told us about herself. After a moment, Emmett opened his mouth.

"Wait a minute. If human appearance is part of your gift, then what do you look like as a vampire?" Brie laughed and replied, still chuckling.

"I'll show you." She closed her eyes and her face became serious. Slowly her features changed. Her deep red-brown hair grew slightly longer, her skin became paler, her facial features became less round and more mature, and her curves became more prominent. When she opened her eyes they were a light honey color. She smiled and placed her hands on her hips.

"See, now I'm 'really a vampire.'" She said making quotations in the air with her fingers. I smiled at her sweetly.

"That's really cool. Oh and by the way, I really liked your singing."

"Oh! Thank you!" She said surprised. Even though she looked like a vampire her cheeks still took on a slight pink hue. I laced my fingers through Jasper's and started walking in the direction of the bar.

"C'mon! You showed me your surprise now I'm going to show you mine!" I called back to Edward. We all ran to the bar and were still a ways away when Edward turned to me.

"Wanna race?" He said, grinning devilishly.

"You know it!" I replied, kind of snarky.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Emmett bellowed, laughing. We both took off running and were neck and neck. I was leaving a trail of fire just for the dramatic irony. Then I remembered I had air on my side. I felt myself going faster and faster until eventually I was at least fifty yards ahead of Edward.

"Cheater!" He called, laughing. I laughed with him and was about to make it to the bar when Jasper and Edward shouted at me something. I looked back at them smiling about to ask them what they said when I felt someone grip my shoulders. I looked at the face of my attacker and saw my worst nightmare: Felix. I screamed bloody murder and lit myself up whit-hot. I heard him squeal in pain from the burn, but I was already long gone. All I could think about was my family stuck behind me. I raced to get to them as they were being attacked by more Volturi. I felt my anger boil inside and out of me. I finally caught up and started helping my family. Everything I looked at was covered by a red haze. Suddenly all of my family was writhing on the ground screeching. I saw Jane and the red haze got darker. I outlined myself with fire and put my family in a protective ball of burning earth. Jane stopped what she was doing and saw me approaching. Her eyes widened in fear and then narrowed into slits. I knew it was a façade though, I could still see the fear in her eyes and she knew it. I played off of that fear.

"Look who's scared now." I said menacingly. "You thought you could hurt **my** family and walk away? You're **dead** wrong! I will send you straight to hell and you **won't** be coming back." After that I focused all of my energy on torturing **all** of them. First I bubbled them in water, I knew it was only uncomfortable so I laughed as I froze and unfroze them. Then I sent hundreds of pointed rocks at them from every angle possible. Finally I sent them sky high and laid out a nice big bed of fire for them to land on. I smiled grimly as they screamed from the pain of the burns. A few seconds later the screaming stopped all together. I doused my flames then turned and broke down my family's barrier. Everyone was looking at me wide eyes. In the back of my mind I thought to myself: _They're afraid of me too._ Edward stepped forward with his hands raised, his eyes wide and concerned. I chuckled a little, trying to remember why that pose was familiar.

"Bella? It's okay, they're all gone now. Bella it's me, Edward. Do you remember me, Bella?" He asked me. I distantly remember falling as I replied,

"Of course I remember you. I love you…" Then everything was black.


	29. Staggering News

Staggering News

BPOV

"Bella? It's okay, they're all gone now. Bella it's me, Edward. Do you remember me, Bella?" He asked me. I distantly remember falling as I replied,

"Of course I remember you. I love you…" Then everything was black. I woke up and was briefly blinded by a bright light. My eyes quickly adjusted and I saw that Carlisle was shining a light in my eyes. We were in a hotel room. I sat up and looked around, taking in my surroundings. Edward, Brie, Jasper, Alice, and Emmett were all looking at me with concerned eyes. I assumed Jace and Rosalie were at home to console Esme and help with the kids.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well Bella, you just took out half of the Volturi guard." Replied Carlisle.

"Half?" I screeched. "I mean, I knew that I out a dent in their numbers but… half? Are you sure?"

"Bella, what you did… I've never seen power like that. What you did is unparalleled by anyone or thing." Edward told me. I looked over at Jasper to see what he thought about all of this. He was glaring at the floor. Alice had concern written all over her face as she glanced between him and me. I got up from the bed that I was lying in and made my way over to him.

"Jazz?" I said hesitantly. He looked up at me with an expression that could break hearts. I guess it didn't matter if a heart was dead or alive because I felt mine crumble.

"Bella what do you remember about last night?" He asked urgently. I thought back to what happened.

"I remember being ambushed by Felix and then running back to help you guys. I hurt Jane, tortured her even. And then… nothing." I said frowning and looking away. _Liar! And you know it!_ A voice inside my head told me. I **did** remember telling Edward that I loved him but what I didn't remember was why I had told him that.

"Well since you don't remember then I remind you: you told Edward that you loved him. He asked you if you remembered him and you told him yes and that you love him." Jasper told me bitterly. He stood up and gripped my shoulder, forcing me too look at him by grabbing my chin with his free hand.

"What about me, Bella, do you still love me? Do you still love Rhain and Colin and Luke? Do still love your family?" He whispered bitterly. I pulled my eyebrows together in confusion, hurt even. Of course I loved them.

"Why are you so angry with me? Of course I still love all of you. I wouldn't have risked my life to save all of you if I didn't care." I told him.

"Then why? Why did you tell Edward that you love him? If you truly love me then you'll tell me why." He said in the angry, demanding voice that was starting to hate. I yanked my face from his gripping fingers. Now I was starting to get angry.

"Stop it! Stop accusing me of everything that _might_ be wrong! Stop telling me I don't love you! Stop telling me I don't love my own family! And stop telling me I can't love more than one person." I whisper the last part as fiercely as I could. I felt my anger blazing. I felt my breath quicken as I got angrier. I balled my hands into fists. I stared into Jasper's black eyes and I got angrier when I saw the accusation in them. I looked as deeply into them as I could and I couldn't find one little bit of trust.

"Just go away Jasper. If you're so insecure that you feel like you have to blame me for your issues then maybe this was a mistake. Maybe I **should** have forgiven Edward and stayed with him. At least he's selfless enough to not crush me. I don't care what you do anymore. Just go and leave me alone." I watched Jazz's face as he took in what I said. The accusation in his eyes turned into pure misery and depression.

"If that's what you want." He said. Then he left. I looked into Edward's wide eyes and smiled sadly.

"I'm so sorry. I really have missed you. I'm sorry for dragging you into this it's just-" His lips crushing onto mine cut me off. At first I didn't react but then I started kissing back. He pulled back and stared deeply into my eyes.

"I missed you too. This was all my fault. We could be happily married right now if I hadn't been so **stupid**! I still don't understand what had come over me." He sighed and looked at me with regret written in his features. "Do you forgive me?" He asked me sincerely.

"Yeah, I got over what happened a while ago." I said smiling.

"Now what were you going to show me?" He said grinning back at me.

"C'mon. I'll show you." I paused thoughtfully for a moment. "And this time no interruptions." Everyone laughed and we all raced off home.


End file.
